Dark Castle
by Rainbowmnms
Summary: A NaLu two-shot as requested by jizang, (yeah, I did just give you a shout out in the summary). Lucy and Natsu have earned their fairy tale ending, but it's not over yet. Lucy is kidnapped and a note left in her place. Natsu will do anything to get her back. He races to her rescue, but what will happen when he finally reaches her? Sequel to Walls, (might want to read it first).
1. Kidnapped

**A/N: Hey, readers. I've been asked to write a sequel to Walls, (but with a little more action), so I thought I'd accept the challenge. Right now I'm writing another story at the same time, so I figured I'd just write a quick 2-shot. I'm not too confident in my skills when it comes to writing action scenes, but I'll do my best. I'm always ready for a bit of a challenge. Read on!**

I laughed, a happy and brilliant sound escaping my lips. Soon, though, my boyfriend stole those lips. Yeah, we were officially together. Natsu and I have been dating for almost a month now. If I had to use one word to define our relationship I would use _heaven_.

"Luce, we should go on an adventure," said Natsu into my lips.

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Anywhere. I just want to go somewhere with you." I smiled against his mouth, "Sounds good." We often talked about our dreams, our desires, and our pasts. I knew everything about him and he knew everything about me. We had no secrets.

I was propped up against his chest, looking up into his eyes. His embrace was warm. I figured the welcoming feeling I got whenever I sunk into his embrace would never go away.

"I've got to go home," I said. I'd only recently started calling my house 'home'. I guess I'd grown closer with my father after he'd accepted my relationship with Natsu. I guess he'd suddenly decided that he wanted to keep making my mother happy, even when she was I heaven.

Natsu nodded, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" We got to our feet and I planted another kiss on his lips. I intended for it to be quick, but was drawn in by his lips on mine. We kissed for a long time, and when I finally pulled away I was filled with the exciting, buzzing feeling I got whenever we were together. I reluctantly parted from him and headed to my home where my father was, no doubt, waiting for me.

After a short walk, (after all we'd only been by the oak tree where he'd first kissed me), I arrived at my house. I tugged open the door and stepped inside. One of the maids greeted me and I nodded. "Lucy! You're home?" called my father. He was on the second floor and looking down on me.

I smiled up at him, "Just got back!"

"Well, welcome back!" he called to me as he disappeared behind the railing. I smiled. He'd changed that day. I'm not really sure why, but I guessed it was out of love. Love can certainly work miracles.

I was tired after a long day with Natsu, which was strange because we'd spent most of the day lounging around and enjoying the day together. I sighed and stretched my arms above my head. I let them drop to my side. I walked into my room. It was dark and I could barely see anything. I switched on the light, but it seemed that the light bulb was out. I groaned. I stumbled blindly into my room. I dropped my bag on the chair that I could barely make out. A yawn overtook me and I squeezed my eyes shut. The darkness was not helping to keep me awake.

I tore off my jacket and tossed it over the back of the chair. I rubbed my eye. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. When I opened them again my heart leapt into my throat and I stumbled backwards. I fell down and landed on my back, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

The silhouette of a man was standing over me. His eyes seemed to glow sinisterly in the dark room, "Why, I'm here for you." I shivered. His voice crept all over my skin, giving me a sickly feeling.

"Wh-who are y-you?" I stuttered. I shrunk back, sliding away from him on my back.

He leaned down and grabbed my chin, "My name is Jose Porla. I intend to kidnap you." I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. I was paralyzed. As my eyes adjusted I began to make out dark shadows sliding along the walls. They crept along the ceiling, too. A shiver ran down my spine. That was when I was certain that this Jose person was a wizard. I'd realized it only moments before my consciousness was snatched from me, a new darkness seizing hold of my vision.

_That Night_

My head pounded. My wrists and ankles burned. I forced my eyes open and struggled to remember what had happened to me. That's when it hit me. I'd been kidnapped. I sat upright and realized the burning sensation was due to rope tied tight around my wrists and ankles. I winced as I tried to twist out of them. It didn't work; they were too tight.

I gave up on escaping my constraints and glanced around at my surroundings. I was in yet another dark room, except this one was also cold and strangely damp. I could see more than I could in my room, though, which as good. I heard water dripping somewhere and the sound of little feet scuttling across the floor. They were most likely rats. I shivered. I was sitting on a cot-like bed that looked like someone had died in it. I wondered which was worse: the nasty cot or having rats as my cell-buddies. I decided it was the rats and remained on the cot.

"Welcome to the Dark Castle," said a voice. My head jerked up.

"You again?" I snarled. I wasn't about to let this guy off easy.

"I'm afraid so, yes. Unfortunately, I need your help," he said, unlocking my cell door and swinging it open. He stepped in and the rats scattered away from his boot-clad feet.

"I'll never help you," I spat.

"I'll let you see your precious _lover_," he cooed. That got my attention, "How do you know Natsu?"

"I know everything about you…because I am going to use you to get a pretty penny from your father. You are my tool," he breathed. I gagged when I smelled his breath. Suddenly, the cell lit up with a bright light. I winced at the sudden change in atmosphere. When I opened my eyes again, my eyes adjusting to the light, I saw Natsu and my father.

"Natsu, Papa!" I shouted. I almost tumbled to the floor.

"Ah, ah, ah," said Jose, "They're not really here, brat." I stared at them and felt tears well up.

"Lucy!" Natsu was looking at me desperately. I wanted to reach for him, but he was far away. "What have you done to Lucy!" he bellowed. Jose grabbed me by the hair and I yelled out in pain. "Stop! Don't hurt her!"

"I haven't done anything yet, but I will if 'Papa' doesn't pay me," snarled Jose.

"Don't pay him, Papa, he's evil!" I screamed as if it wasn't obvious. His cold fingers caressed my neck. I shivered and whimpered at the same time.

"_Don't touch her_," Natsu growled. His voice sounded terrifying, almost like an animal.

"Bring the money to my castle. I believe I've told you where it is along with how much I want. Tomorrow at the latest, otherwise your _precious Lucy_ will be dead and gone. I'm not saying I won't have a little fun with her first, though." Natsu screamed in outrage. My father stood up, clutching a small piece of paper in his hand. His face looked pale and he was sweating.

I was crying now, "Natsu…Papa…" I watched as their faces faded from my vision. I sobbed as Jose tossed me on the filthy floor of the cell.

"Sleep well, brat," hissed Jose. He slammed the door shut behind him. I curled up on the ground, not caring about the rats now. I might die tomorrow…_no, _Natsu would never let that happen and neither would Papa. I tried to conserve my body heat as the stone floor sucked the heat right out of me. I silently let the tears fall down my cheek. _Tomorrow…tomorrow, Natsu will come for me_.


	2. Rescued

I can't even begin to describe the rage that boiled inside of me. I'd gone to see Lucy at her house that day, but she wasn't there. That's when I'd found the ransom note in her room. I brought it to her father and we'd gotten the message from her kidnapper. Lucy had looked so terrified. She was shaking and crying. Seeing her like that had only made me angrier. It was never a good idea to make me angry, and this man had just provoked me in the worst of ways.

As soon as the sobbing Lucy disappeared from my vision I turned to her father, seething out of anger, "I'm going now."

"You'll need money," he said, "I have that."

"I don't need money." With that I left the room and charged into the night. I was running as fast as I could towards the Dark Castle. I was going to save Lucy, even if it was the last thing I would ever do.

_The Next Morning_

I was breathing hard, my lungs burning. I didn't care. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about my own pain, especially not when I imagined what Lucy was going through right now. The anger rose in me again and I ran towards the castle. I'd found it. It wasn't called the Dark Castle for nothing. Its stones were practically black and a strange magical aura surrounded it. I climbed a giant flight of dark stairs and kicked the massive door open. It swung open effortlessly with a loud creak.

I stepped into the castle and looked around. It was strangely quiet. My footsteps echoed as I walked down the hallways, searching for Lucy. I rushed down hallways, yanking door open and moving on when I didn't see Lucy waiting for me inside. I started to get angrier and angrier with each door I slammed open. "Looking for something?"

I turned and saw the man who I had seen with Lucy leering at me. I didn't even know is name…and I didn't need to. I narrowed my eyes to slits and clenched my fists tight, "I think you know what I'm looking for." I let out a low growl without realizing it.

"I know very well, _boy_, but I won't give it to you until I get my money!"

"I don't have your money."

"Tsk-tsk. That's no good, now is it? You thought you'd try to be the great, big hero and come and rescue the princess? Well, I _won't let you_," he snarled. Dark shadows began to emanate from him. A purely ominous feeling engulfed me as the shadows spread around the room. I braced myself as the man raised his arm. The shadows seemed to converge at his palm. They shot towards me and I was barely able to dodge. I felt the intense and dark magical power narrowly miss my head. I fell to the floor, but soon I was back at my feet. I felt my energy draining and I discerned that this darkness was sapping my magic.

The man started to gather more shadows, preparing for a major spell. I had to stop him; otherwise, I was certain that his spell would destroy me. I took a deep breath and tilted back my head. I let you a loud roar, fire spilling from my mouth, dripping off of my tongue and curling up into the shadow-filled air. The light of my fire pierced through the darkness, slicing the shadows as it crossed the room. I barreled towards the man and his eyes went wide. He held up his fists to protect himself, but it was too late. Brilliant flames engulfed him, singing his clothes and biting at his skin. When I ran out of breath, I ceased my spell. The man was on his knees; smoke swirling up from where he knelt. I smiled and walked up to him. I raised my first and brought it down on his face. There was no magic…only anger. I put all of my pent up rage into that single strike, channeling it into my strength. I heard a cracking sound as the man collapsed onto the floor. The moment I'd found out that he kidnapped Lucy was the moment that my anger started to build up. Ever since then I'd been containing it, but no more. All of it had gone into the blow to his face. I looked down at him, satisfied, and turned to find Lucy. She was somewhere in this castle and I was going to find her.

_A Bit Later_

I was walking down a dark corridor, trying not to slip in the puddles. I heard water drip into them and saw ripples disrupt their calm surfaces. My footsteps echoed down the hallway, bouncing off of the walls and returning to me. I growled. This was taking longer than I thought. I figured I would be able to use my sense of smell, but this entire castle smelled rank and I couldn't smell anything other than rat droppings and mold. I grimaced at the thought.

Suddenly, I stopped short. I heard sobbing echo through the hallway. There was no doubt…it was Lucy. "Luce!" I yelled. Other than my own voice returning to me, I heard nothing. The sobbing had stopped.

"Oh great, now I'm hallucinating," said Lucy, "Wonderful."

"You're not hallucinating, Lucy. Where are you?"

"I don't know!" she called back. I couldn't discern where her voice was coming from. I dashed down the hallway, peering through the darkness, "Lucy, keep talking to me. I need to hear your voice!"

"That sounded really weird!" she called back. That was Lucy for you, joking in times like this.

"I meant that it would help me find you! Just keep talking!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't care!" I was getting closer to her. Her voice was getting louder.

"Alright then…but I can't think of anything now that I need to say something! What do I say?"

"Lucy, I love you…I'll find you, I promise!" I called to her, listening hard and running down the hallway.

"I love you, too!" I heard her call. That was it. I'd found her. She was directly above me. I spotted a crack in the ceiling and grinned.

"Lucy, I'm coming up!" I yelled. "Wait, what are you t—" she began before I sent a giant column of fire up above me. It blasted a hole in the ceiling and I leapt up onto the floor above me. When the smoke cleared I was able to make out Lucy. She was tied up and lying on the floor. Tears stained her face, but she was smiling now. I ran to her and untied her bindings. Her wrists and ankles were bright red and raw. She rubbed them gently and then flew into my arms. I held her tight and pressed her against me. I smiled into her hair, "I told you I'd find you."

She nodded, "Yeah, you did…hey, Natsu."

"What?"

"It seems we've been on an adventure." I pulled away from her, "This is not even _close _to what I meant, Luce."

She grinned, "I know, but I'll always remember this." She leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed her back. She was right…I'd always remember this.

**A/N: Hey, everyone. So, yeah...glad you read this and all that stuff. :) As requested, I've written a one-shot sequel to _this _story. It's called Remembrance. Check it out! **


End file.
